


To protect and to serve

by BarelyACE



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Snart Family Feels, Snart kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyACE/pseuds/BarelyACE
Summary: Lewis snart is a dirty cop with 2 kids he doesn't deserve. Leonard Snart is nothing like his predecessor and would do anything to protect his sister





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters  
> Feedback is much appreciated  
> This is in the process of being re-written

Lewis Snart is an asshole, plain and simple- he has 2 kids and a history of law to make sure he won't be seeing the inside of a jail cell anytime soon.  
Leonard Snart would do absolutely anything it took to protect his baby sister, he's known this since he first laid eyes on her, knew that at the moment she smiled up at him, he was screwed, she already had him wrapped around her little finger. He read every book in the library a block away about the upkeep in health of a baby, researched every factor of raising a kid, he knew that this new job of his was going to be tough, that it probably shouldn't solely be his responsibility, but he was almost glad that it was- this way he knew that little Lisa would grow up surrounded by his love, healthy and happy.  
The first time he realised that they'd run out formula, he'd almost wore a hole into the floorboards with his pacing, until he realised that the jobs he went on with 'dear ole' dad' usually had an unusually high revenue, all he had to do was pull his own 'job' and he'd have enough money for little Lise.  
He planned it as meticulously as anyone could, this alone would have been astounding if anyone was present to appreciate this phenomenon, the simple genius in that tiny mind. He knew the first responders times by heart as well as he knew the times-tables they learnt at school, worked it into his plan seamlessly and knew for sure, without a doubt that this plan of his was going to work- LL would have a fresh pack of formula by noon and the beginnings of a college fund(hopefully).  
With his plan in mind, a ticking metronome in his step, LL was asleep, tucked up safe in bed, his father passed out drunk in front of the TV, Leo set out as quietly as he could.  
The watch on his tiny wrist indicated that the shift change was due in 1 minute, he stood from leaning against the door frame of a local warehouse across from his target 'A touch of gold', a chuckle caught as he remembered his sister's love for the colour. His watch gave a short beep before being silenced- it was time. As the new sales assistant bid the last farewell at the door, he slipped in through the back, leaving the door ajar, he knew the way to the expensive jewels. With the use of a stool found in the back- it was almost too easy- he reached his target, his plan executed without a hitch. As he closed the door behind him the voice of the sales clerk returning, a bead of sweat and a breath he hadn't realised he was holding escaped, all he had to do now was to find a buyer, a perfect match lined up in his head, it was just too perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own any of the characters

He arrived home to a distraught sister and an enraged Lewis (he was no father, not anymore). His heart ached and twisted in his stomach like a punch to the gut at the cries of the little lady's cries. Lewis was screaming obscenities, fighting to be heard over Lise, unaware of his absence, mistaking his lack of reply as apathy.   
The fear returned like a slap from his old-man, he rushed to the cot in the corner of the room, the fear fading as he found the baby safe, just hungry then. He mixed her lunch as fast as he could while the water heated on the stove, rocking LL in his arms, the movement comforting her slightly. After she had fed and gurgled up in contentment at him, he knew that everything was worth it. By the time she had settled down back to sleep in her cot their father was well on his way to being drunk, Leo just hoped that he'd be quite.   
He took his time getting to his room, anxious to leave the baby closer to Lewis, but knowing he would follow soon enough. As the sound of the TV was cut off the fear built as his head fell to his chest.   
"The fuck took you so long!?" the elder man screamed from the doorway, he flinched back as he listened out but no crying came he thanked his lucky stars, "Answer me, BOY!" another shout, he knew he had to give an answer or face a worse fate than he knew he would see already. "Sorry, I fell asleep" he mumbled, just loud enough to be heard "Sir" he added, as an afterthought, his breath releasing as the other man said nothing.   
As he lifted his head, eye contact was made, the fury behind those stormy blues promised a brutal demise 'Turn around', though said softly it was enough for his breath to catch in his throat a tremor took over as he willed his body to move. As soon as he had his back to the elder Snart the snap of his leather belt filled his ears and his world exploded with pain. The leather licked the skin on his back till he couldn't stand any longer, then continued till' he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore, all the while, the lesson being screamed between each strike was to 'shut it up, don't let it wake me again'.

When he awoke, there was no clock to see how long he'd been out but Lewis was gone and the sounds of Lise waking filled his ears and the light outside, filtered through the murky window was dim. He pulled off the blood-soaked top, catching the tears in his back, making them bleed anew, he winced as he stepped into the cold stream of the shower, wiping away the blood from his sides and his back (where he could reach), turning the clear water pink as it drained away. As he heard the early signs of LL getting antsy, he stepped out of the shower, pulled on his pants and tended to his charge with a smile on his lips, he was grateful for this miracle in his life, his tiny saviour from this dank life, though he felt bad that she had to/would have to learn the lessons in this hell far too soon, he was /almost/ glad to not be alone anymore.

And so went the pattern - they'd run out of food for Lise or she'd outgrow her clothes and nappies/diapers on one memorable occasion (he made sure to keep them well stocked after the 'incident') and Leo would do his best to rectify his father's oversights both at home and it his 'extra-curricular' activities.   
His attendance at school began to wane, only a few days at first, when his dad wasn't home, or wouldn't wake up (not that he'd tried to wake him up), then his grades got worse and he got better at hiding the letters from his teachers from his dad. Before school he'd take the empty bottles from beside the couch where his dad passed out, down to the bottle bank at the bottom of the street (he'd been 'taught' that lesson to not put them in their own bin the hard way), he'd finish his homework on his way to school, with a half-broken pen he'd found under a desk as school, at break and lunch he'd rush home in time to make sure Lisa was fed before rushing back for more seemingly pointless lessons. His shoes were tattered and falling off his feet, the seams tearing a little more each day as if they were a fitting metaphor for his life. His return from school was greeted with a grunt from his dad, a job without a plan and unfamiliar angry eyes.   
As the all too familiar routine continued, his attendance fell further, until he barely attended at all, the bottles by the couch took 2 trips and his homework was replaced by carefully laid plans, and previously welcoming grunts were replaced with shouts of fury, the angry eyes stayed the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any feedback is much appreciated, I'm new to the whole writing thing


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Lisa was old enough to start attending school, Lenny had dropped out completely, he continued his studies in secret between 'jobs', though he'd never admit it aloud school was his favourite (aside from caring for Lisa), he couldn't wait to help Lisa with her homework just to have some semblance of his old life (a life before fear. (though he is glad for the responsibility )).  
Lisa began to thrive, with friends in every direction, everyone seemed to love her instantly, especially the other parents. Many of them assumed he was her dad, neither wanted to correct them, they'd bring extra treats for her sweet tooth and casseroles for Len, which always made Lisa laugh as he awkwardly accepted, grateful but unsure.  
Len and the other parents struck an unusual accord, on days where he knew Lewis' buddies were coming over, Lisa was picked up by one of their surrogate mothers. Knowing Lisa was in safe hands, with a meal and shelter from the life he'd spent so long trying to hide from her, he excelled in his craft. His skill for detailed plans, an eye for perfection had him ahead of everyone, Lewis' ability to pull off perfect scores built him renowned fame amongst thieves. The bigger the job, the bigger the reward, the bigger the risk of Lewis spoiling the game.  
His problem with alcohol was almost as renowned. Of course Lewis, maintained the firm belief that the only 'problem' he had with the fermented elixir was that he didn't have enough. 

It was on one of these nights when Lisa was safe (anywhere but home), Lewis was beyond drunk, despite the job they had less than a few hours away, Len's mood soured as he filled in the 'crew' on the job ahead, hoping against all hope that the old man watching TV in the other room would sober up. Though his only job tonight was to drive, they did not need to run the risk of getting pulled over. With a bottle of water and a cup of coffee, he tried to reason with the man, offering the drinks in his hands out, trying to get him to understand the importance of what was being said. It was like a switch had been flicked on, his rage for his only son filled his eyes as he beat the boy with the half empty green bottle in his hand, shards of glass scratched at his skin and stained the kid's worn out tee. When he'd decided he was done, he turned, collapsed back onto the sofa and passed out.  
As he felt his father slowing, heard the crash as he let the remaining pieces of the bottle hit the floor, he risked peeking around his arm that covered his head to see the man drift off into sleep. He quickly catalogued his injuries, assessed what had to be dealt with now, and what would have to wait until he got back. He got to his feet, body shaking with the exertion and pain, he grabbed the bottle of water he'd been holding when he came in off of the floor and swallowed the cool liquid gratefully. With a deep breath out he turned to see a doorway filled with faces ranging from shock to outright disbelief "Guess we need a new driver, any ideas?" he asked as he began to pick out bits of glass that had embedded themselves in his side.  
As the men began to gather themselves, a new member was added and the plan amended, all the equipment was piled into a dirty van followed with the 'crew' and a newly-cleaned, stitched and changed Len. The tension from what had been witnessed continued to grow as the already too crowded group refused to look at another or speak.  
"Whatever the problem is you better get it out now, I won't let you screw this up because Lewis can't handle his drink" he almost spat to the others in the box. This was followed by a shift of eyes from each and several deep breaths "It's all good boss, nothing to worry about" one of the nameless lackey's piped up "Good" he replied, grateful for the silence on the matter.  
The rest of the ride was filled with details of the plan, making sure everyone knew where to be and when.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Lewis raised a hand to Lisa she had accidentally knocked over a half-empty bottle as Leo added the finishing touches to yet another plan. The unfamiliar sound of shouting not being directed at him broke him out of his trance, his mind still playing catch-up with his body, that was already half-way across the room.   
That day was also the first time he passed out before finishing a job, though he refused to mourn the loss as he consoled his sobbing sister that night knowing that she was safe and untouched by those harsh hands he knew too well.   
"I'm gonna' get you outta' here Lise. He isn't gonna' touch you, ya' hear?" he whispered his promises into her hair as she held onto him with all of her strength. He belatedly realised his face was dampened by his own tears, as Lisa slept he quietly panicked over how he would pull it off. He had to get Lisa out of this house.

  
He paced as he thought, stopping at every creak in the house not caused by him, checking the furniture barricading the door and doubling back to make sure Lisa was still asleep. His breaths came quick and shallow as he realised he was running out of time, the sun was almost up and he had yet to figure out how he would keep Lisa safe from Lewis. He sat leaning against the makeshift blockade, head in his hands, chest moving in and out at a worrying rate, for the first time in years he was truly, inconsolably terrified.  
As he forced his breath to slow, his heart rate followed as he mentally revised his options. As light bounced around his room through the dusty window his eyes fell on his hidden stash, he knew what he had to do. As he took the money he'd been saving for Lisa to go to college, regret stabbed through him. He would have to find a way to make it back up again. He had to do this he reminded himself, to save Lisa, flashes of memory from the previous night flickered through his mind.  
As he left Lisa to sleep until morning he began to remove their protection, as slow as possible, as if another option would be found by the time he finished. Of course, there wasn’t, he silently made his room to his baby sister's room, filled bags with all of her meagre belongings.   
One last look around the bare room with tiny bags in hand his head lowered as he realised it was time to wake up Lisa. He arrived back in his room to find Lisa crying again. He immediately dropped everything, rushing to her side, checking over for any visible stressor, he found none   
"What's wrong Lise?" he asked as he silently pleads her to tell him she was fine."Y...Y…You weren’t here… I thought H...He'd.." as he realised what she was saying he pulled her tight to his chest, muffling the rest of what she was about to say. "It's okay Lise, I got you. I'm going to fix it okay? I won't let him hurt you, I promise" tears of his own streaming as he realised what an idiot he'd been. Why did he ever think this wouldn't happen? Why did he think Lisa wouldn't figure it out? He questioned his failings to protect Lisa. He cleared his mind as he stood, thinking of his failings wouldn't help right now, he had to get her out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not overly happy with this, might have to come back and edit at a later date

The sun was barely peeking through the clouds but he had to get her out before Lewis came back.  
He lifted Lisa on to his hip, bundling their bags in his other hand. It was almost embarrassing how little they had, he'd seen Lisa's friends that had more than the pair of them combined, deciding he'd have to rectify that, once he'd fixed this though, one problem at a time and all that.  
He began the long walk to the friendly nurse that cared for Lisa as if she was her own every Friday after school. 

As the driveway peeked into sight, he checked his watch and winced It was 5 'o'clock but he couldn't think of anything else as his knuckles rapped against the cedar door. As a sleep clad lady opened the door, he allowed his heart to fill with hope for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Please" he begged, only gaining a confused twitch of eyebrows in return. "please" he asked again this time looking towards his sister, asleep in his arms. As if she was only seeing her now she quickly beckoned him in, closing the door softly behind them.  
"Put her on the couch love, I'll get you a drink" the sound of her gentle voice calming him instantly.  
As he settled Lisa on the lightly worn sofa he looked up to see the motherly woman enter with a nod of the head telling him to follow her to the kitchen, 'probably wants an explanation' his brain supplied sluggishly.  
He followed immediately, eager to rest (his body ached with every movement), and knowing he owed the lady he had begun to think of more as a mother (and a friend) an explanation.  
As he sat across from her a steaming cup in his hands, warming him the way only a hot cocoa could "Little marshmallows?" he suddenly found himself ashamed of what he'd almost let happen, not wanting to be chastised from the softly-spoken lady sat before him.  
" Lisa's favourite" She replied with a tiny smile that faded as she looked back up to him, worry carved into every feature. She said nothing, waiting for him to explain in his own time.  
Instead he asked "know any cheap places on the market by chance?" hoping that maybe he'd get off lightly.  
Her soft eyes filled with partial realisation as he spoke to the table ashamed of what he was about to admit but needing to tell someone, anyone.  
"I tried to be a good brother you know, thought that I could protect her. But I fucked up, I..I.. I messed up, I needed to get her out. Didn't know where to go… so I figured.. Maybe" his voice trailed off, refusing to look up, as if it would all become true the moment he did.  
He was met only with silence, the panic inside him grew, breaths began to rush through him. "I have some money… It was gonna be her college funds but….and once I've found somewhere safe we can.... Please. I'll get you anything… just, please? She doesn’t deserve any of this"  
he rushed out as tears began to prickle at his eyes, far more tired in that moment than he'd ever imagined possible, he rushed to wipe them away before feeling soft arms around him, for a moment he panicked more, breaths increasing, eyes going wide, not understanding what was happening, before he forced himself to relax, to return the hug.  
Confusion filled him as he felt his shoulder grow damp. 

Soft footsteps were their only warning as Lisa padded into the room, eyes wide at the scene.  
"I'm sorry" was spoken so softly he wasn't entirely sure that it was said at all.  
As she pulled away, they both turned to face Lisa. At seeing her brother's tears her own grew anew, only now she was angry  
"What did you do to my brother?!" it was almost comical in her tiny voice but as the tears filled her voice their hearts broke.  
"I'll just go grab some tissues" with a soft hand on his shoulder, giving him time to speak alone with Lisa without fear of their old-man.  
He knelt on the floor and pulled Lisa close "Lenny? She asked still confused as to why her brother was crying. "It's gonna' be okay Lise. You're gonna be okay, I'm gonna ask Mrs Allen if you can stay for a couple of nights while I sort it all out okay?" She was still confused though. She never had any doubt that Lenny would sort it out, he always did, he was awesome like that, but he was still crying.  
"I know" she said with such conviction only a kid could have "but why are you crying Lenny?" she asked, beginning to worry about her big brother.  
" I'm sorry Lise. He almost hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't get you out sooner. I'm so sorry" Her confusion only grew.  
"S'not your fault Lenny, he's just a big meanie. Do you think Mrs Allen'll let me have some cocoa too?" Her sudden change of subject made him chuckle  
"of course you can, with those little mini marshmallows right?" the older lady said as she walked through the doorway, dabbing at her reddened eyes with a soggy bit of tissue, sending a smile to the little girl and setting a box of tissues on the table in reach for the siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa fell back to sleep on the sofa, exhausted from the events of the previous few hours.  
Len's eyes drooped as he stepped back into the kitchen, exhausted but ready to get the explanation out of the way so he could rest.  
He was met with a gentle hand on his arm guiding him back to the living room with the makings of a bed "Get some rest dear, we can talk about it in the morning" his eyes grew heavier and his breathing evened out as soft blankets were tucked up around him, he missed the soft kiss placed on his forehead-  
an unspoken promise to do whatever it took to take care of them.

He was startled awake, forgetting where he was for a moment, residual fear clenched between teeth, growing as he sat up and beginning to take over once more before memories of the night before filled his head as he turned, expecting to see his favourite Snart. Instead, he was met with empty space.  
"Lise?" he called out, waiting for a reply as he stood, his everything ached,  
he began to step to a better vantage point to see where the younger had disappeared to,  
sharp stabbing pains left him doubled over clutching at his torso while trying to force his body to move through the pain.  
He gasped, feeling winded, the pain only increasing as his breaths became more shallow, fear creeping up on him, both for the pain he was experiencing and the absence of Lisa.  
\--  
His pained groans caught the attention, Allen rushed towards him in a panicked daze, arriving in time to see his knees buckle beneath him. Her steps quickened as she drew closer, reaching for him in efforts to help him up   
"what happened?" As he was helped back to the settee, gently lowering himself to sit on the edge,   
"don't know" the absence of Lisa's presence began to worry him more that the pain "Where's Lisa?" He suddenly asked, hoping that nothing had happened while he was sleeping.   
"She's ok, I took her to school, you looked like you needed the rest. What wrong?" She asked again hoping for an answer that she could work with.  
"I'm fine just a bit winded I guess" he bluffed as he gave the kind lady a shaky smile.   
She met his eyes with her own and called his bluff  
"will you let me have a look?"  
He knew that he should probably let her, but was ashamed, knowing that she'd see the scars that layered over most of his skin and would know that he wasn't who he had led her to believe he was; he wasn't some innocent kid.  
He relented, hoping for all hope that she'd still look after Lise, knowing that she'd probably think it was worse if he didn't show her. With a steadying breath he gave a single nod and gripped the hem of his top, it took it another beat to actually lift it over his head and off. He hadn't realised he had closed his eyes until the gasp from the now kneeling lady drew his attention.

"Geez, Len what.." her voice trailed off as he looked down, his chest was covered in the usual bruises and silver lines from scars long since healed and the cursory fresh pink ones.  
The focus (he assumed) was the mottled mess that coloured his lower ribs to his pelvis. The sight of the recent damage seemingly caused it to ache with a new passion. The pain filled his every thought as his breath came in fast short bursts and his ears rang, he couldn’t look away from his purple abdomen, he didn't notice the increasingly worried look from his host.   
He missed the frantic calls in a bid to get his attention, as the sound of ringing fell away and his breaths evened out, enough to notice the sounds of worry from the occupant of the room.  
"Len?" She tested, wanting to make sure he was responding, she was met with a faltering smirk.  
With false confidence "Allen" he replied, hoping she wouldn't notice the way his voice broke and the still too-quick gasps for air or at least wouldn't mention it,  
"Len? It going to be OK,  just breathe with me" She led by example with exaggerated deep breaths, after a few iterations with the same sentiment he followed suit, his brain working overtime to figure his next plan with the welcome additional supply of oxygen.  
"You're going to be OK, Len. There's an ambulance on the way but it's nothing to worry about ok? Just want to be safe" he'd blame the tiredness that still filled him but the false reassurances worked in soothing his mind.   
"You keep taking deep breaths ok? I'm going to go get you some water"  
her too gentle glare was met with a soft chuckle as she left the room. He continued the slow breaths, trying to ignore the sharp pain that filled his chest with worry with every intake of air.   
The sound of footsteps headed his way, he was sure that she was making the noise for his benefit,  but he was grateful rather than his patented stifled annoyance. He reached for the water, realising how dry his mouth was only as his throat was quenched with the cool drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one but hopefully should be able to post more frequently now.  
> As usual, any feedback is much appreciated  
> A


	7. Chapter 7

Lewis didn't notice that Lisa wasn't at home for a while,  
but he did notice that Len was not there to supplement his white collar dime.  
As he drank away his money and the bottles piled up his anger grew, reaching new impossible heights.  
He found the boy easily, he had been stupid enough to use his real name when he was admitted to the local ER. The low quietly seething grumble in his throat was tamped back down as he entered the hospital. Len wasn't the only one that could lie through clenched teeth, the role of a worried, caring father didn't come easy but it was necessary.

He watched as his useless son wasted the time of gentle nurses, waiting for them to leave before he acted. 

His feet left angry echoes, the grumble in his throat began to grow into a roar.

 

"What the fuck do you think you are doing boy?!"  
his voice was filled with a rage that left no doubt for what would follow once they were no longer in a public space. Despite this knowledge, the thick fog of fear that seemed to fill his mind whenever he was in the same room as his father and the lingering effects of whatever painkiller was being pumped into his hand he instinctively knew what would be the elder of the two men's goal and that most effective course of action would be to comply.  
The boy in front of him remained silent, which only added fuel to his already sizeable rage, his hands flitted over the remaining UVs removing them without removing the other man in the room from his field of view.  
He clamped his own calloused hand around the kid's arm and yanked him after him as he headed towards the exit.  
Leonard stumbled as he tried and failed to get his feet under himself as they moved through seemingly endless corridors. With each careen around corners his breath hitched in hope that someone would save him, of course he would not be so lucky. As the sound of those around them filtered into a dull background, he became increasingly aware of the pathfinder's constant litany of disbelief at the actions of his only son.   
  
As the sight of the hospital grew smaller in the rear-view mirror his attention was caught by the man glaring in blatant disbelief at his son's idiocy.  
"The fuck did you tell them?!"  
The level of anger displayed by the elder of the two was such that the kid had never heard seemed to short-circuit him as his voice failed him.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you now?! I swear to god if you said anything I'll make sure you--"  
His voice came back as he was able to stutter out a quick denial, cutting off the half-formed threat aimed at him.  
"So you're not a complete F---king idiot then?! What the fuck were you doing wasting their time for?!"  
His relief and composure was short lived, he was again left speechless.  
"You better give me a damn good reason boy!"  
Guilt joined fear in filling his stomach as he realised he had no idea how he could excuse what he had done. The sight of their crumbling abode he used to call home filled his vision kicked his every thought into overdrive, trying to work out how he could possibly not get killed (if at least for Lisa's sake).  
Slowly he withdrew his mind from his cold and unfeeling body, a final bid to survive the coming events. He forced his breathing to slow as he heard the door slam and the walls shudder in response. He shivered as the cold of the house seemed to permeate into his bones. Avoiding thinking about the dim prospects of his immediate future he focused on his pre-determined plan, taking relief in the safety of his little sister.  
The thud of shorts at his feet alerted him to the open staircase that filled so many of his nightmares, he was numb with fear as he replaced warm cotton with threadbare shorts that still carried sunken stains from the many lessons over the years. Even as he passed through the dark passage and the concrete steps beneath his feet soaked up any remaining warmth in his body he refused to allow the fear to take root.  
  
The dim light from the doorway allowed him to see Lewis fiddle with his watch  
"You've got 1 minute to explain"  
was spoken so calmly it took a moment for him to realise it was Lewis that had spoken, he failed to look up as he spoke, instead turning to a table to check over the items laid there. Due to his father's ability to find wrongdoing in any possible statement of his, he could give he decided the truth would be easiest (or at least as close as).  
Mentally revising his previous thought, saying nothing would probably be easiest, but then he couldn’t be sure that he'd be able to give any defence as he'd probably be dead…. He would be so lucky, he mentally chastised himself as he realised he had yet to say anything.  
"I didn't say anything. I must have passed out, I don't remember why or how I got to the hospital" He briefly supplied  
"Don't. Lie. To. Me." was ground out from the man that still had his back to him.  
"Honestly, I didn't, I'm not. I don’t know what happened, I was barely even conscious so I couldn’t have told anyone. Honest" His pleading with the man was weak, he knew. It was, however, his only perceivable option.  
"Turn around"  
the calm menace that laced every word from the older man drew a shiver down his spine. He had expected a punishment of epic proportions but that didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid.  
As the larger man stepped up behind him to secure his hands above him he could feel the heat coming from the other man. Despite every part of his being begging to shy away from those harsh hands his exposed skin prickled with cold and chased any possibility of warmth.  
His feet shifted, testing the limits to the manacles circling his ankles. Even without context, he would have been able to measure the magnitude of the anger of the other man simply from the use of those.  
He let out a final breath and with it allowed his mind to float away from his body.  
From a distance away from the torture he was undergoing he finalised each of his upcoming plans, making mental lists of information and equipment he would need, marking the change in equipment used to batter his already exhausted body.  
Eventually, his mind grew exhausted of plans and tribulations of the day and allowed the sweet escape of unconsciousness.

  
He awoke confused, unable to place where he was, unaided from the weakening light.  
The pain came to him in stages until he realised that the stream of cold water aimed at his raw and tender body had been the cause of his rude awakening.  
His slender wrists holding his weight groaned as he flexed, he forced the sharp edges to part with the raw skin as he attempted to restore circulation, a potentially purposeless task (dependent on how long Lewis planned to continue the onslaught for).  
He shifted his cheek against the clammy skin of his arm in attempt to estimate the time from the sliver of light in the crack on the far wall, hopefully, he would be done soon and he could get some sleep before Lewis needed him to work on something. He once again drifted back into his mind, avoiding thinking about the pain that he knew he would probably cause some problems if Lewis required his unique _services_.  
The next time he awoke his wrists were able to move freely. He allowed himself a moment to bask in the remnants of sleep before the pain that was unlike any beating he'd have endured before. It was for this reason that he blamed for being unaware that he was still in the dank and slightly damp basement.  
He pushed past the pain and attempted to get to his feet, he was floored and pain flooded his mind, leaving him dazed and unable to think of anything for a few more moments, the cold air whipped around his exposed skin, as he attempted to preserve the little heat he had left the unbalanced weight that settled against the top of his foot had him almost gasping for air in fear.  
Each panicked breath drew him closer to the sobbing mess that held a shocking resemblance to the cries of his little sister a few days prior. It was this memory that halted the settling panic and reminded him why he couldn’t let Lewis win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the name of the nurse to Mrs Allen, the next chapter should be posted soon x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name of the nurse to Nora Allen

He huddled with his hands under his armpits and bounced on the balls of his feet, hoping to not freeze to death while he waited.   
He lost track of time as he drifted in and out of consciousness, his back was raw and painful, each wrist had indents from the cuffs and the skin surrounding the anklet was inflamed from his tugging.   
He startled to attention as he heard the front door slam against its frame. He could hear each deliberate thudding step from his father as he headed towards the basement door.   
"Stop being so damn lazy, you’ve got a job to do. I hope you've learnt your lesson, you do your job and I'll leave you and your damn sister alone, if not, I'm sure even you could figure out what would happen." He growled as he stumbled down the stairs, the smell of stale booze seemed to fill the room and made him dizzy as he stood. As he was freed he refused to give him the satisfaction of rubbing the aches away even though he really wanted to. Instead he narrowed his eyes and headed up the stairs asking as he went   
"What are we doing?" He headed straight for the kitchen table (knowing that if he stopped to put on a top he'd probably be taught another 'lesson'). As he looked over the unfamiliar blueprints he was briefed on the goal at hand.   
"I'll need to go down and check a few things" He stated, this was his forte, both of the men knew this   
"You need to get these" he added as he wrote down the list of equipment he and the crew would need. As he handed it to his father the only reply he got was a brief grunt as the older man left.   
He watched the retreating uniform until he heard the sound of keys on the other side of the door he let out a breath, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for a hot shower to both warm him up and wash away the grime that covered him. Once he felt a little more human he figured he'd have a little time to stop in to check in on Lisa and Mrs Allen.   
  
He knew his way around the hospital too well he thought as he expertly manoeuvred himself, avoiding high traffic halls. He knew he was probably covered in bruises but he hadn't had the energy to cover them up, if the stares he was getting were any indication he perhaps should have. Despite the bruises, the nurse at the reception desk immediately recognised him and steered him towards the break room  
"Nora has been going out of her mind looking for you, she came from picking the kids up and you were gone. What happened to your face? I'll grab you some ice packs" she rambled to him as they walked. He remembered to say thank you as he was left in the doorway.   
"Sorry for worrying you Mrs Allen" he said into the almost empty space. She turned quickly to face him   
"It's Nora, I keep telling you" a glad smile on her face to know that he was safe, grinning now that he was back in the hospital, the smile fell as she saw his face  
"Jesus Christ Len what on earth happened?" she asked, shocked by the damage that she could see and angry at the person she knew was responsible. The anger grew as he attempted to give a nonchalant shrug but the obvious pain evident on his face gave him away, she gave him a hand to a chair as she suddenly realised how exhausted he looked.   
"Where's Lisa?" he wondered aloud. Nora would have let out a laugh, this kid looked like he'd been to hell and back a few times and still had more concern for his sister only she could clearly see why he might be concerned   
"She's with Barry, they're just getting some sweets from the vending machine" she supplied, the tension in his shoulders draining some.   
"Just wait here I'll ask Mary to get you a bed, you look like you could do with a nap." she instructed to the boy half asleep in the hard chair at the table "and get you something to eat, you're all bone" she joked, but winced as she realised the observation was truer than she would have liked. A moment after she left Lisa crashed through the door glad to see her brother   
"Hey Len!" she cried as she ran. The rest on the tension was soothed with the presence of the kid   
"Hey Lise, you been behaving for Mrs Allen?" he asked. When he didn’t receive an answer he opened his eyes, he couldn't quite say when he had closed them, to see His baby sister staring wide eyed at him. For a few more confused moments he stared back, unsure of what would cause her worry before remembering that his face was probably covered in fresh injuries.  
"What did he do, geez Len, you look like crap?"   
"Bit harsh Lise, I-" he was cut off by a now angry Lisa  
"Don't Len. What happened?" The rare serious tone sobered any joke he could have made about the predicament  
"You know how he gets, I just provoke him more when he's drunk" he provided, hoping she wouldn’t ask anymore, he hated upsetting her. The fight seemed to go out of her though as she stepped to offer a gentle hug.  
"What did you get up to at school?" He asked as the silence stretched on, the silence was soon filled with chatter about everything that had happened at school, including the few hours since school spent in the hospital waiting for him to return.   
Mrs Allen returned with a wheelchair and began to help Len into it   
"I'm alright Mrs A, I did manage to walk here ya' know" he explained but did not fight being helped into the chair.   
"Gee Len, you could have seriously hurt yourself" … "well hurt yourself more" she added. As he raised a single eyebrow in response she replied  
"Humour me" dryly. As he was pushed into a room with clean sheets, he remembered how tired he was but knew he had to do the job before he'd be able to sleep, he decided he'd ask for some coffee before his resolve crumbled. He opened his eyes again, trying to blink away the tiredness from his heavy lids and tuning back into the conversation going on the other side of the bed   
"Blunt force abdominal trauma, we need to set up a saline drip for the dehydration, we need some food before he gets painkillers but ice should start to bring down the swelling and-" She paused to ask Len "What hurts? Anything happen that we should know about? Don't leave anything out" she requested in a no-nonsense tone that demanded to be complied with.   
"My back hurts and my wrist I guess, eh, I'm a bit cold though, think I'm alright otherwise" he mumbled, the day's events feeling impossibly heavy all of a sudden. "think?" she asked, concerned about the welfare of the kid  
"s'bit tired" he replied, speech slurred "Can I grab some coffee?" he asked around a yawn as he rubbed his eyes.   
"you should get some rest, I'll grab you some food from the cafeteria." she said as she left the room, returning a few moments later to remind him to 'behave'.  
"Len? Are you alright?" Lisa asked from his side, making him wonder when she had come in.  
"Of course I am Lise, just a bit tired is all" he gave her a small smile before yawning again.  
"I'll wake you up when the food comes." she offered with a smile of her own, at his own concern showing she added "You know Mary would never let him get past her again Len, Sleep" she consoled, he still looked a little unsure but the exhaustion dragged him into a deep slumber against the starched pillows beneath his head.


End file.
